A Genius Experiment
by DivergentGirl6410
Summary: It is a normal night for Paige until Walter makes a surprise visit. It is one big Lemony Lemon. That means Paige and Walter sex scene! Rate M for Lemons and Sex and such
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! So first of all, I do not own anything Scorpion, I am just a fan of the show, and I also hope you enjoy. Please read and review!**

It was a normal evening for Paige when she got home from the Scorpion Garage that day. Ralph was off spending the weekend with his father Drew, so Paige had the house to herself for a few days. It was around 6:30 in the evening as Paige began to make dinner for herself. She was just finishing up when she hear a knock at the door. Paige wiped off her hand and went to the door to see who was there.

"Walter?" Paige asked when she saw him standing in her door way. "What are you doing here? Ralph is with Drew for the weekend." She told him. "I know, but you left your coat back at the garage and I wanted to return it to you." He replied. "Oh, thank you. Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked him taking the coat from him hands. "I really shouldn't Paige, I have work to do, I will just order some take-out." He said to her. "Oh no you won't, you live off of take out! When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?" She nagged him. "A while ago." Walter said sheepishly. "Well I think we should change that. Come on in and make yourself at home." Paige said ushering him into the house.

Paige and Walter sat down to so chicken parmesan, one of Paige's favorite meals. The sat in her kitchen and talked and laughed for hours it seemed, and neither of them could ignore the nagging feeling that the both wanted more. "Do you want to go watch some TV?" Paige asked while clearing the dishes. "Sure, that would be fine." Walter replied. They moved into the living room and watched the last night news. By the time it was over it was 11pm. "I should get going." Walter said. "Or, you could stay here… if you wanted to." Paige said almost a little too friendly. "I mean I have some extra blankets and it is really late and you shouldn't be out this late anyway…" she trailed off. Paige and Walter shifted on the couch to face each other.

"Paige… I… I want to try something" Walter started while looking her in the eyes. "What?" Paige asked. "An experiment… something totally out of character for me." He continued. "Well I mean it never hurts to try something new. If you want to try it, then try it. What is stopping you? What exactly do you want to try?" Paige asked him. "Well…um…this." Walter proclaimed as he pulled Paige in for a not so gentle kiss. Paige was startled at first but then she began to melt into the kiss. She knotted her hands in Walters curly dark hair and pulled him as close to her as possible. Walter traced his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance to deepen the kill. Paige shifted to where she was straddling him on the couch. They finally broke apart from lack of oxygen.

"I am glad you tried that." Paige said in a breathy tone. "My I try something else?" Walter said with a devilish grin on his face. Paige nodded as he captured her lips in another kiss. This one was more slow and loving. Paige deftly worked the buttons of Walter's shirt as Walter ran his hands up her back. He got her shirt off of her and tossed it to somewhere in the room. Paige was becoming more and more frustrated with the buttons of Walter's shirt because he kept teasing her skin and he began to kiss her neck and collar bone and shoulders. Paige eventually gave up on the buttons and ripped waters shirt open. "I like this shirt." Walter said between kisses. "I'll buy you a new one just take me to the bedroom." Paige commanded.

Walter lifted her up and carried Paige into the bedroom and slammed the door shut with his foot and pinned Paige up against the door. Paige pushed Walter back as the stumbled to the bed. During their trip, both of them had lost their pants, and by the looks of it, Walter's IQ wasn't the only large thing that he had. Walter laid Paige down on the bed and kissed his way down to her breast. He made quick work of her bra and continued his path. When he made it down to the juncture between her legs, they were both breathing heavy and Paige was practically begging for more. He looked up at her as if asking for permission to continue which she quickly granted him. Walter removed her panties. He then trailed kisses up both legs as he was teasing her. "Please Walter!" Paige cried.

He started out slowly, he was pacing himself. Walter was precise in everything that he did, and this was no different. Paige locked her fingers in his dark curly hair as Walter licked her folds. "Oh my God Walter." Paige cried and she sucked on her clit. Paige had never had an experience quite like this. Walter could read her body like an open book and knew exactly what to do to drive her wild. Paige bucked her hips and arched off the bed as Walter spread her open. She was grinding against his face and thrashing about when finally and orgasm like no other washed over her. Paige slowly came down from her high as Walter positioned himself over her. "Take me Walter." Paige said as he slowly slid into her. "Ahhh" they both groaned has he entered her.

Walter set a nice slow rhythm for them. Paige wrapped her legs around him and pushed him deeper into him. "Paige." Walter grunted out between thrust. "Tell me you want it, tell me you want me to do this." He told her. Walter had never asked for validation in anything that he did, but he wanted, no he needed Paige to tell him that she wanted him. "I want it Walter, I want this, I want _you_" Paige moaned out. Walter began to pick up the pace. He soon felt himself approaching his end, but Paige was not close. "Come on Paige, come for me." Walter moaned. "I.. I can't do it Walter, I can't have another orgasm." Paige cried. "Oh yes you can, I can make it happen." Walter stated. The true is Walter needed Paige crying out his name in pure bliss to bring him off. He wanted her to validate him. Walter dropped him fingers to Paige's clit and began to rub it furiously, he also began thrusting in and out of her so hard the bed started to violently shake. "OH Walter!" Paige cried over and over. Walter and Paige's breathing became more and more labored until it hit them both. "WAAALLLLTERRRR!" Paige cried in ecstasy as she fell over the edge. "PAAAIIGE!" Walter screamed as he followed her over.

Walter collapsed beside her in the bed. Paige scooted up beside him and laid her head on his chest. "This isn't going to change anything between us? Like for the worse is it?" Paige asked him. "No," he said panting and wrapping his arm around her. "I think this could change for the better.

Paige and Walter laid there in each other's arms and Paige soon drifted off to sleep, while Walter stayed up watching her, and thinking about how things would be now since this happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still own nothing! Please Read and Review!**

Paige woke up the next morning and a tangle of blankets and sheets and but no Walter. "Walter?" she called out wanting to know where he had gone. Paige sat up in the bed to look around. "He left, of course he did. Why would he stick around?" Paige thought to herself as she held her head in her hands. Just then Paige heard a clang of pots followed by a swear coming from the kitchen. Paige got up and wrapped herself in a sheet and slowly crept towards the kitchen. "Hello?" she called out. As she rounded the corner, Paige couldn't believe her eyes. Walter was in the kitchen cooking wearing nothing but a pair of pants. Paige marveled at how tone his back was. She must have looked like an idiot standing there. "Paige? Why are you up?" Walter said startled when he turned around to see her standing there staring at him. "I heard a noise and I wanted to see what was going on. I… I can't believe you are still here. When I saw you weren't in the bed this morning I… I thought…"she trailed off and dropped her head. In one swift move Walter came across the kitchen and took Paige in his arms. "You thought I had left didn't you?" Walter asked pulling her into a hug. "Yes, I did." Paige freely admitted.

"Paige, I just couldn't leave you after a night like that. What kind of man would I be if I had been gone this morning? I was trying to surprise you with breakfast in bed… but you kind of ruined the surprise." Walter told her. "I also thought that maybe… if you would like too, we could spend the weekend together?" he continued.

"I would like that. I think it would be nice and fun." Paige replied. "But won't you need to go to your apartment and get some clothes to wear?" She asked him. "Paige darling, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that I won't be needing clothes for the rest of the weekend." He retorted. Paige shot him a devilish grin. "Now I do believe that for breakfast in bed, one must first be in bed." Walter continued with a matter of fact tone. He then picked up Paige in a bridal style carry and began to carry her back to her bedroom. "Walter! Put me down!" Paige commanded. "As you wish." He said and he promptly half set half dropped Paige on the bed. Walter began to chuckle. "Walter this is not funny!" Paige said trying to contain a laugh. "Well I think that it is downright hilarious." He retorted as he moved closer to her in the bed. Soon his face was inched from hers. Paige pulled Walter down to her for a passionate kiss. He laced his fingers through her hair and pushed her down against the bed. He began to let his hands roam her body and he trailed kisses up to her ear and down her neck and across her shoulders. He then made his way back to her lips. "Oh Walter." Paige moaned into his ear.

Paige and Walter's little make-out session soon turned from passionate to heated as they both craved more, but before they could go any further, the fire alarm started to go off. "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" the smoke detector chimed over and over again. "Dammit, I forgot about the toast!" Walter cursed as he leaped up for the tangle of Paige's arms. "Cock blocked by a toaster of all things." Paige muttered under her breath.

"Walt? Do you need some assistance?" Paige called to him. "No, no I am fine, just stay there and don't move." He called back to her. Paige lay back in the bed and left Walter take care of the kitchen. "Well, the toast is bunt, but the eggs and juice managed to survive." Walter stated as he came into the bedroom carrying two plates.

He and Paige ate their breakfast and carried on some mild conversation. After breakfast Walter returned the dishes to the kitchen and re-joined Paige in bed. "Now would you like to continue where we were before we were so rudely interrupted by the toaster?" Walter said to her in a sexy tone.

"I would love to Walter." Paige said pulling him down to her. Soon they were both tangled up in one another arms. They were kissing, touching, and tracing the outline of each other trying to memorize the other's skin. Walter ran his hands all over Paige tracing circles into her back. "God I love your hands Walter." Paige whispered in his ear.

Walter rolled on top of Paige and pinned her wrists about her head. He began to kiss her neck and jaw line. Walter kissed her with passion. He loved the sounds that he could get out of her.

Being a genius Walter never needed anyone else. He had never felt the need for love or companionship or sex, but something about Paige made him feel normal. She didn't care that he was a genius. She didn't see him as a freak. She saw him has Walter, and she _wanted him._

Paige wriggled free of his grip and looped her arms around him. "Take me Walter, make love to me." She moaned in his ear. "I will, don't you worry, but I want to take my time with you." He reassured her.

Walter trailed kisses all over Paige's torso. "You smell like lavender, and taste like vanilla. I very much do enjoy lavender and vanilla" he told her. "Enough with the slow I _need _you Walter." Paige breathed out. Walter slid up her body and just as he was about to enter her, his phone let out the distinctive ring tone to signal him that none other than Cabe Gallo was calling him.

"Dammit!" He cursed. "Can I not just have one damn weekend to do what I please with whom I please!" Walter said slapping the bed.

"Hello" he said answer the phone in a gruff tone. "Yes, yes, I see, okay, I will be there in twenty-seven minutes, no, no, I will call Paige and let her know. See you soon, good bye." Walter hung up the phone and looked at Paige who seemed to be very irritated at that point. "There seems to be a situation and they need us. I am sorry but we will have to pick this up later." He looked at her apologetically. "It's fine, I am going to get ready and I will meet you there because you will have to go get some clothes." She said to him. "No, I keep some extra in my car." He replied. "We will have to arrive at different times to the garage because we don't want to look suspicious." Paige reminded him. "Very true, we just need to act natural." He replied.

Paige and Walter quickly got dressed, said their good byes and went on their way the Garage.

"Hello Walt!" Toby chimed when Walter walked by him. "Have you been using a new soap? You smell faintly of lavender and vanilla." He continued. "Hello Toby, and I don't know, soap is soap." Walter replied maybe a little too harshly. "Geez, someone needs to get laid." Toby said throwing his hands up in a mock defensive pose.

Moments later Paige walked in and passed by Toby. "Good Morning Paige." He said to her. "Hi Toby." She replied. "Paige you smell great this morning, like lavender and…_vanilla._" his tone of voice became slightly suspicious.

Cabe came in a briefed everyone on the situation. Toby wasn't paying close attention to him though. He was too busy watching Paige and Walter. There was something different between them, and he was determined to find out.

"Doc, Doc, Earth to TOBY!" Happy said snapping him out of his trance. "What's up Doc?" Happy said seeing the puzzled look on his face. "Something is different about Walt and Paige…" he started. "I don't know what yet, but I plan to find out."

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! SO I need ideas for more Waige (Walter&amp;Paige) love/ sex scences, and an idea for what this "situation" is. Ideas please! And as always, please leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anything, and please read and review!**

"Walter! Can I talk to you really quick before we head out?" Toby motioned Walter to come over to him to a private corner of the garage. "What's up Toby? We need to leave to go fix that computer situation." Walter replied. The team hand been called in to help install a super computer in the LA Medical Research Lab. Some situation. Cabe had made it out to be something terrible. In all reality Walter just wanted to get in, get it done, and get back to Paige.

"I know what you have been doing this weekend… or should I say _who_ you have been doing this weekend." Toby said with a smart tone of voice. "What are you talking about?" Walter said getting defensive. "You came in smelling like lavender and vanilla, and do you want to know who else can in smelling of the exact same thing? Paige." Toby looked at Walter as Walter tensed up. "You and Paige are sleeping together aren't you?" Toby said matter of fact-ly. "What I do in my own spare time is none of your business Toby." Walter said angrily. "And if you tell anyone about this, I swear I will kill you." Walter said staring deep into Toby's eyes. "Okay man… calm down. You can do who or whatever you want to. Just making an observation." Toby and Walter ended their conversation and went to meet up with the rest of the team.

_Page Break_

Walter and Paige went back to Paige's house that night after they had finished getting that stupid super computer installed. Paige and Walter didn't bother with food or showers or small talk, or anything. As soon as they got in the door, Walter immediately attacked Paige's lips. They didn't waste time going to the bedroom either; the couch was just going to have to do. "God Paige, I having been thinking about this all damn day." Walter moaned as he slid into her center. "Me too" she gasped.

Walter and Paige spent the rest of that weekend in each other's arms. When Sunday morning came, Walter gave Paige a kiss, and left. "I will see you in two weeks, and we can pick right up where we left off." He said as he left her. "And Paige, I love you." He said giving her one final kiss. "I love you too Walter." She said has he left.

_Page Break_

Friday, it was only Friday, that meant Paige still had one week until it was Drew's regular weekend with Ralph and Walter could come over. However, Drew had called Paige that morning and asked to keep Ralph and take him to a baseball game tomorrow. Paige had agreed so she had the house to herself. Paige looked at the clock. 9:47 it read. Walter was probably still at the garage, alone. Paige decided to pay him a visit. She donned a lacey black set of underwear and a matching bra. She then slipped on her favorite red pea coat and got in her car and drove to see Walter.

It was 10: 12 when Paige pulled up to the garage. She quietly made her way up the stairs and peaked in Walter's office. He was alone working on something at his desk. Paige slipped in and cleared here throat to alert him of her presence. "Paige… wha…What are you doing here?" Walter abruptly stood up at his desk because he was caught off guard. Paige let her jacket fall to the floor. Walter let out a chuckle of surprise and had a smile upon his face. Paige strolled over to him and grabbed his face and pinned Walter against the wall. "I came to see you." She said in a seductive tone. She moved her face to his and began to kiss Walter. Walter greedily kissed her back and he wrapped his arms around her. Paige made quick work of his shirt and his pants hit the floor. Paige wrapped her legs around him as he backed her up. "Desk" Paige breathed out breaking the kiss. Walter made his way to the desk. With one swoop of Paige's arm, everything that was on Walter's desk went flying into the floor. Walter set Paige down on the desk and tossed her bra to the floor. "This was a nice surprise." He moaned into her ear. "I couldn't stop thinking about you" Paige breathed out. Walter trailed kisses down her neck and to her breasts. Paige gasped as Walter took one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth and began to lavish it. Paige wound her fingers into Walter's curly dark hair as he moved to lavish her other breast. Paige was in a world of euphoria. She laid back on the desk as Walter trailed kisses down her stomach to her legs.

"Oh God" Paige moaned when Walter slipped two fingers in to her wet center. Walter teased Paige with his fingers sliding them everywhere except for where she wanted the most. "Stop torturing me Walter!" Paige exclaimed. Walter complied with Paige's plea and began to thumb her clit. Paige was grinding herself on Walters hand and she was just about to climax when he abruptly stopped. "Walterrr….." Paige trailed off because his hand was soon replaced with is mouth. "Dear God!" Paige cried out as he resumed the same process he was doing with his fingers. Walter licked furiously at Paige's tender folds and suck hard on her clit. Paige knotted her fingers in his hair as she ground down on his face at the edge of his desk. Soon she was approaching her climax. She began to arch herself up off of the desk and Walter pinned her hips down, because he was determined to finish what he had started. In the span of a mere minute Paige shouted Walters name and reached her climax. Both of them where breathing heavy when Walter positioned himself at her entrance and asked Paige "Are you ready?" She nodded her head feverishly as she was still out of breath.

Walter was standing up at the edge of the desk; he pulled Paige closer to him and slid into her wet center. Paige was lying back on the cold wooden desk. The position that she was in didn't give her much of a chance to lean up or touch Walter, but it gave Walter the perfect view of Paige's beautiful body and the access to touch every inch of her. He loved the delightful sounds he could get out of her. Paige was writhing in ecstasy beneath him and he loved it. "Oh Walter, faster, harder!" Paige cried out. She was thrashing her head from side to side and she had her arms stretched out above her grasping at the edge of the desk for dear life. Walter sped up his thrusts and tightened his grip on Paige's hips. He loved the way she felt around him. "Paige you feel so good around me. I could do this forever and never get tired of it." He moaned out. Walter was thrusting in and out of Paige so hard that the desk was shaking with so much force it actually moved a couple of inches during their love making session. "Walter I am so close!" Paige cried out. She was gripping the lip of the desk so hard that her knuckles had turned white. She was doing anything she could to keep herself grounded. "Come on Paige, come for me." Walter moaned to her. "It's okay Paige, just let go, and I will catch you." He said to her because he noticed her grip on the desk. With about three more thrust Paige let go and came undone. "WALLLTERR!" she cried out when she reached her climax. With the feeling of Paige clenching down on him, Walter's climax was initiated. "PAAIGE" he shouted as he continued to thrust into her to prolong both of their orgasms.

Walter collapsed over Paige on top of his desk. They were both breathing heavy and their heats were beating to the same erratic rhythm. "That was amazing, and you know I only state facts." Walter said in between pants. "Agreed." Paige said while running her fingers through Walter's hair.

**So what did you guys think of the whole sex on a desk thing? I thought it went pretty well. I was also thinking about maybe somewhere down the line Paige gets pregnant? What do y'all think? Leave me a review or two please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own anything, Please read and review!**

Walter and Paige continued their relationship for months, in secret. It evolved from just sex to something more. Walter and Paige had fallen in love with each other. The nights and weekends that Walter and Paige spent with each other, weren't just spent having sex, they were spent making love, cuddling, talking, comforting after a hard case, and just caring for one another. Their relationship was great, and they debated about telling the team and Ralph.

"Paige, I really think we should tell them. We have been together for three months, and I think everyone needs to know." Walter persisted. They were sitting on Paige's couch debating the topic once again. "I mean, I am pretty sure Toby already knows, and to be honest I think Ralph knows too." Walter continued. "Okay, fine! We will tell them!" Paige said throwing her hands up in the air. "Finally!" Walter said. "So how would you like to tell them?" He asked her. "I mean we could always have sex on the desk again and have them walk in on us." Paige joked. "As much as I like the sound of that, I think that might scar Sly for life." Walter retorted. "I am sure we will figure out a good way." Paige said leaning in to kiss Walter.

She pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. She straddled him on the couch and Walter wrapped his arms around her. Walter cupped Paige's bottom in his hands and she moan into his mouth. Walter picked Paige up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into the bedroom. Walter kicked the door shut with his foot and pinned Paige against it. "Oh the things you do to me woman." He moaned into her ear as Paige kissed an extra sensitive spot behind Walter's ear.

Soon clothes were flying everywhere and Walter and Paige tumbled on the bed. Paige pinned Walter down and hovered over his penis. Walter grabbed her hip and helped guide her down over him. Walter loved it when Paige took control in the bed. As much as he loved having her writhe in ecstasy below him, he also loved the seeing her enjoy herself when she was on top of him. Paige placed her hands on Walter's tone chest to get better leverage. Walter leaned up to capture Paige's lips in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and began to thrust up into her to take on part of the work. Soon Paige was digging her nails into Walter's shoulder blades. That was one of her tell-tale signs that she was close. Soon Walter felt her clamp down around him. "Oh Walteeerrr!" Paige called at the height of her climax. "Paaiiggeee" Walter called as he followed behind her. Paige collapsed on top of Walter. She listened to his erratic heart beat that matched hers. She could still feel him throbbing inside of her. She rolled off of him and snuggled up next to him and placed her head on his chest.

"So when are we going to tell them?" Paige asked him. "Soon." He replied. Paige curled up next to him, and they both soon drifted off to sleep.

_Page break_

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, this cannot be happening." Paige thought to herself over and over again as she paced back and forth in her living room. She heard the door unlock, and it was Walter. Since they had been dating, she had given him a key to her house to make things easier for both of them. "Paige I drove as fast as I could over here, what's wrong?" Walter said running up to her and pulling her into a hug. "Walter, you might want to sit down for this, I, I have some bad news." Paige said pulling away from him.

"What is it? It is about Ralph? Is he okay? Are you hurt? Please tell me!" Walter said sitting on the edge of her couch. Ralph is fine, and I am not hurt, but…" she trailed off. "But what?" Walter persisted. "Walter, I don't know how to tell you this, but I… I'm…." she trailed off again. "You're what? What is going on? Just spit it out Paige, I am getting really worried!" Walter said raising his voice slightly.

Paige took a deep breath in and looked Walter in the eyes. "Walter, I'm pregnant." Paige said and she then burst into tears and collapsed on the couch next to Walter.

Walter was taken back for a moment. "Paige was pregnant." He thought. "The baby is mine… I am going to be a father." Walter thought to himself.

"Walter, I don't know what I am going to do!" Paige sobbed. "I cannot be a single mother to TWO children! I am going to have to leave Scorpion and find a job somewhere else. And what is Ralph going to think, he is going to hate me and I am going to be all alone and… I… I… just can't do this…." Paige sobbed hysterically.

Walter pulled Paige into a tight hug and made shushing noises into her ear. "Shhh Paige, please stop crying." Walter cooed to her rocking her back and forth.

Paige looked up to him with tear streaked eyes. "I am so sorry. You can expect my resignation letter tomorrow." She said.

"And I will not accept it." He stated flatly. "But Walter I cannot keep working for Scorpion. This could wreck you." She said. "What do you mean it could 'wreck me'?" he questioned her. ''Walter, no one knows about us, and if we come out and say we are dating and that I am pregnant, it will destroy your future. You are one of the smartest men alive; you cannot be tied down to me because _I_ stupidly got pregnant." Paige continued.

"Paige, one, I would not be 'tied down to you' in anyway. I love you. And two, I am quite certain that_ I_ had to be involved in the conception of this child; therefore, it is not your fault." Walter said to her. "And another thing," Walter continued. "You are not going to have to leave Scorpion and find another job, or be a single mother of two children, because I am not going to leave you Paige." Walter said taking her hand into his. "Paige, we can be a family. You, me, Ralph, and this baby." He said placing his hand on her stomach.

"Paige, my father wasn't in my life, and I do not want to follow in his footsteps."

"Walter, are you sure? I mean are you really, _really _sure about this? Paige said to him.

"There is absolutely, one hundred percent, no doubt in my mind that I want to be a family with you, and Ralph, and his baby." Walter said. "And just to prove it to you, I have something for you. I bought it a week after we started dating and have been holding on to it and waiting for the right time to give it to you." Walter explained and he pulled a small velvet box out of his pants pocket. He opened it up and in it was a two- karat diamond engagement ring. "Oh Walter, it's beautiful!" Paige gasped. "Paige, will you marry me?" Walter asked her. "Yes Walter, I will marry you." Paige said nodding her head up and down. Walter placed the ring on Paige's finger and she pulled him into a kiss. "Woohoo!" They heard from behind them. They both turned around to see Ralph standing there with a look of joy on his face. "Ralph! I thought you were upstairs asleep! How long have you been down here?!" Paige questioned her son. "Long enough to hear the whole thing." He replied casually. "So now that you two are getting married, does this mean I can call Toby and tell him that I won the bet?" Ralph asked nonchalantly. "What bet?" Paige and Walter said in unison. "The bet to see how long it would take for your two to get engaged and have a 'mini O'Brien' as Toby called it." The boy replied. "I bet Toby it would be four months or less, and he said it would be at least six months. So can I call him and tell him he owns me $500?" Ralph persisted. "Ralph, how long has everyone known about your mother and I?" Walter asked him. "For as long as you two have been together. Toby can't keep a secret." The boy replied. "So can I call him?" Ralph persisted. "Yes, Ralph, you can call him. And make sure you put it on speaker phone, because I want to hear his reaction to getting his money taken by a ten year old." Walter said to him.

Ralph dialed the number. "Hello Ralph my boy." Toby bellowed through the phone. "Hey Toby. You might want to go to the bank, because I just one the bet." Ralph spoke. There was a long pause at the other end. "What?" Toby said is disbelief. "It's true." Walter called to Toby. "Paige just agreed to marry me, and there is a 'mini O'Brien' on the way." He continued. "Well I'll be." They heard Cabe's voice in the background. I looks like we have a wedding and a baby shower to plan, but first, we have a new case on our hands, so everyone needs to get down here ASAP. Cabe continued.

They hung up the phone and got ready to leave. "So Walter, does this mean you are going to be my dad too?" Ralph asked. "Ralph, I cannot replace your real dad, but I want to be a role-model and father figure to you." Walter said to him. "So is it okay if I still call you Walter?" he asked. "Yes, Ralph, that is fine." he told the boy. "Or can I call you 'Dad Walter' or like "Dad two'?" he asked him looking excited. "If that is what you want to call me, that is fine." Walter said to him.

**A/N: Okay, I know this is a long chapter, but I am really happy with how it turned out. I need you guys to give me baby names please! And also wedding ideas! I love your feedback! I will update soon. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own anything, please read and review!**

_Page Break: Later that night._

"So what did you think of the case today Walter?" Paige asked him as they walked into Paige's house. Drew had come to pick up Ralph from the garage, and he was actually civil about the whole Walter and Paige situation. "It was just another case, no cities were destroyed, and no civilians were killed, so all and all it was fine." Walter replied to her. "Do you want to order some take-out or something?" He asked her. "Actually, I am kind of hungry for something else." Paige said with a devilish grin on her face as she closed the distance between her and Walter. "And what might that be?" Walter asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "I think you know what I want." Paige said as she leaned in to kiss him.

Soon, Walter and Paige's lips crashed together and Paige had wrapped her body around him. They tumbled their way into Paige's bedroom. Their shirts hit the floor, and Paige pinned Walter down to the bed. Paige began to trail kisses down Walter's jaw line to the hollow of his throat and down his chest. Paige worked her way lower and lower. Once she reached Walter pants, the 197 IQ genius regained his senses and abruptly sat up and stopped Paige from what she was about to do. "Um, Paige what are you doing?" Walter asked her. "Walter, I think you know what I was about to do, until you stopped me." Paige retorted. "Well, I would very much appreciate it, if you did not continue with what you were about to do." Walter told her. "And why would you like me to stop Walter?" Paige said crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, because, I, um…." Walter trailed off. "Walter," she looked him dead in the eyes. "Have you never had a blow-job before?" Paige blatantly asked him. "Well, um, no, I have never had a woman put my genitalia in her mouth, if that is what you are asking." Walter said almost embarrassed.

"Well that is about to change." Paige stated to him. "No, no it is not Paige. I can live my whole life without that action ever occurring." Walter retorted back to her. "No, I simply will not allow it. Now give me your tie Walter." Paige replied back to him. "What are you going to do with my tie?" Walter asked as he handed it to her. "You'll see." Paige sang back to him.

Paige then straddled Walter in the bed and grabbed both of his arms and began to wrap the tied around them. "Paige what are you doing?" Walter asked her. "Just stay calm Walter." Paige told him. After Paige had tied Walter's hands together, she took the end of the tie and tied it around one of the posts on her bed. "Paige, I, I uhhh, I don't know how I feel about this…" Walter stammered as Paige tied him to the bed.

"Walter, you are going to just lay there and enjoy what I am about to do to you." Paige replied ask she slid back down his body to pick up where she had left off. Paige reached out and slowly removed Walter's belt from his pants. She pulled it out and threw it on the floor. Then, she began to unbutton his pants and she felt his crotch twitch as she grazed over it when she unzipped his pants. "Paige please don't…" Walter protested, but he really couldn't do much to try to stop Paige since he was tied to the bed.

Paige removed Walter's pants and his boxers, and his penis sprang free. Paige wrapped one of her hands around it and positioned her mouth over him. "Paige, please stop, PAAAIIIGGGE!" Walter's pleas for her to stop soon changed when she wrapped her lips around him. Walter threw his head back into the pillows and arched his hips up into her mouth. Paige let out a laugh of satisfaction that sent vibrations up and over Walter. Paige worked her hand and her mouth up and down his impressive length. She rolled her tongue around him and licked him from base to tip. Walter could not process the sensation and experience that was going on. He was on a sensory over load. Paige was doing things to him that he did not know where possible. He instinctively thrust his hips up into her mouth. He was losing control, and he honestly didn't mind. In that moment and every moment he spent with Paige like this, he felt like there was nothing in the world but her and him. Paige sped up her bobbing movements and Walter was approaching his end. "Paige I am so close, you can stop now!" Walter cried out to her. But Paige did not stop, she kept going. Walter was thrusting her hip up into her mouth, and within the span of a heartbeat, Walter came into Paige's mouth. "Ahhhhhh!" he called ask Paige swallowed.

Paige climbed back up to Walter and straddled him once again. "So how was your first blow-job Walter?" Paige asked him with a satisfied grin on her face. "That… was… amazing." Walter said in-between pants. "But why did you have to tie me to the bed?" He asked her. "Because if I didn't, there was no way you would have let me do that to you." She replied to him.

"Very true, so can you untie me now? Walter asked her. "Not yet Walter my dear, I still have some plans for you." Paige looked at him with lustful eyes. "So are you ready for round two?" Paige asked him.

"As ready as I will ever be." Walter replied to her.

**A/N: So I went a little Fifty Shades of Grey on this chapter. I went and saw it this weekend and I thought the whole tied up with a tie thing was pretty cool, so I decided to give it a try. Also, I really wanted Paige to give Walter a blow-job. I have read a lot of Waige smut, and it has never happened in any of the ones I have read, so I wanted to give the whole "Walter's first BJ" a try. I am sorry to leave you all hanging with a cliff hanger, but I promise the next chapter will be LEMON-y fresh. As always, please review, and I love ideas!**


End file.
